The Natural World Unnatural
Beasts, Fantastical and Real Darakha – Crossbreed of a rhino and diredog, they are massive beasts and serve as servants of Karnerians. Kavat – Crossbreed of a wolf and cat, they are from Saine. Unmatched hearing ability, they say. Skraw – Large colourful birds, big as an adult man, used by Sainites to wage war. Yiji – Crossbreed of a hyena and camel, they are the pets of Khoshict hunters. Sand Skate – Known as Flying Snakes, they are from Djaal. Firebug – Firefly. Shadowcat – Boletarian nickname for Displacer Beasts. Spinner – Horse-sized spider. Source of income for many Fashas. Zorse '''- Colourful striped horses from Naharis Muraskan Sunrunner – Long-legged, noble zebra-horse, they are best for the empty plains of Djaal. Olaphisite Cragrunner – Short and fat horse-thing with six legs, these beasts are best for crag-ridden valleys and mountains. Sky Leviathan – Spotted whales from the heavens, prowling for birds and flying beasts above the Abyssal Ocean most often. Weather Events Starfall – Common to Boletaria but mostly Karneria, it is where a cluster of stars literally falls out of the heavens and rains down fire on mountainous desert regions. Razorwind – Common to the north of Dawnforge and most of Aerrune. It is a horizontal wind where the ice is picked up and flung at high speeds, piercing flesh like razors. Unstorm – Uncommon to the world, it is the reverse of a storm. It dries up land, sours crops and is characterized by blinding flashes of lightning. Psykerstorm – Uncommon to the world, it affects the psychic energy of those underneath it. It is characterized by pink mist seen in the corner of your eye. Highstorm – Uncommon to the world, also known as a Spellstorm, it is an elemental storm where spells nearby are heightened, destroyed or taken to within the storm. Some highstorms constantly cast spells over and over. Whisperwind – Uncommon to the world, it occurs over battlefields fought during the Old World. The ghosts of the dead whisper to the living passing by; the song of swords, the clash of shields and the roar of combat all whispers to travelers as if to warn them not to repeat the past. Luminara – Seen as good luck, it is an uncommon event where a cloud, whether at night or day, becomes alight with fire and dust inside. At day it does little besides smell nice. At night it guides adventurers to safety. Alcohol Kriek – Common human beverage made on the outskirts of Mirningshire, Rexin and Dunamis. Tastes like coffee and ale in one horrendous mix. Pixiewine – Common Elven beverage, made from flowers in Athel Loren. Sourmilk – Common Djaalic beverage, it is goats milk fermented until sour. Blackstrap Rum – Common Karnerian beverage, it is spiced rum and molasses. Coronata Red – Common wine worldwide, it is from Karneria. Quite spicy and sour, so a pleasant change from average ale. Bluecrow – Common Carimasi lager, it stains the lips and tongue blue. Made with berries and chocolate. Plants and Pieces Kraytviper – Rare toxic herb, like a viper it causes a swift necrotic death. Oloore Root – Hallucinogenic root from River Olore in Djaal, Boletaria. Broodvine – Vine from the Smokeleaf tree, causes hallucinations. Smokeleaf - A leaf from the Smokeleaf tree, a natural relaxant and downer drug. Bloodflower – Common plant found all over the world, it is a natural base for nearly every potion. Stone and Steel '''Cold Road Steel - Steel from the Cold Road in Gulet, Dawnforge. It is favoured for being lightweight and strong. Puzzlestone – Stone from the City of Storms in Djaal, Boletaria, it is magnetic and near-impossible to smith with. Used for the foundation of floating buildings and towers. Black Iron – When iron is tempered and boiled in acidic dragon bile, it turns black as the void. Used for weapons, mechanics and armour. It is brittle and typically favoured by the Carimasi. Boletarian Redwood – Trees from Jalaang in Djaal, Boletaria. These are resistant to fire, often used for ships. Jestersteel - Bendable ribbon-like steel from Boletaria, used by the Iron Dancers. It has little other use. Blue Ice – From Aerrune, Dawnforge and the Shivering Sea, it is ice as hard as rock and incapable of being melted. Often used for keeping foodstuffs cold. Weirdwood – Trees from Dawnforge, they are grown from the corpses of druids. Characterized by gold and bronze leaves upon a hollow trunk of twisting copper vines. Dimeritium – Rare metal, when exposed to air it causes an aura of magic-nullification. It is delicate and hard to mine, so it is costly to get. Worst still it oxidizes quickly when exposed to air, so permanent nullification requires new Dimeritium to replace the old. Starmetal – Also known as Adamantium or Meteorite, it is mined from fallen stars. It has a connection to the Kosmos, and is used for weapons to pierce any creature, living, dead or unnatural. Other Stardust – Literal stardust, collected over the Empty White ocean. Depending how its mixed can cause many kinds of effects. Merroskrit – The material within pages of scrolls and spellbooks, it is made from the flayed skin of magic users after they have passed. The Venarium are the ones who perform the task. Martyr Stone – Unnatural stone from the Abyss, there are two kinds; the Host and the Slave. The slave is sapped of their lifeforce which feeds the magical strength of the Host. Banned by the Venarium throughout Starsong as it breaks the laws of magic. Memories – When a magic user or someone with extreme magical prowess dies, an item of theirs with strong feelings attached to it (like a locket or spellbook) is infused with part of their power. Spellsmiths use Memories to enhance weapons and armour.